Alone
by TippierCoffee
Summary: LTLY 3 of 4. Continuance of "Again". "I'm sorry" "Hey, it's not your fault". M just to be safe.
1. Hospital V

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

LTLY series:

**1:** Learning to love you (fan fiction)

**2:** Again (fan fiction)

**3:** Alone (fan fiction)

**4:** Ever after (fan comic)

A/N: This story is a continuance of "Again", to understand what is going on it is recommended you read from **_at least_** chapter 14 of "Again"

Enjoy :3

* * *

Hospital V

"Two moths?" Wally asked almost lifelessly, had he really been out for that long? "I thought I'd been out for a week or something" he laughed a little scratching his neck.

As if his lame attempt of a joke would easily cheer up Kuki. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and an angry pout.

"Well you weren't! You were out for two months! And it's not funny!"

Her body was shaking madly and she sat down so as not to fall while whimpering.

"You scared me so much" she said through her sobs.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly while scratching his neck nervously.

With silence entering once again Wally dotted his eyes to Kuki, then to his blanket, then back to her and back to the blanket again. He carefully cleared his throat.

"So... Which day is it even today?"

"Friday" she answered lifelessly feeling like he didn't care at all for her.

"No I meant like... Which date?"

"May fourth" she answered while whimpering.

May fourth? Then Kuki's birthday was yesterday.

"Hey Kuki?"

"What?" she looked angrily at him tears streaming down her face

"Ha... Happy belated birthday" he gave her a little smile which, finally, made her break down

She got up and lunged him, sitting carefully on his lap clutching onto his white T-shirt while resting her head ear his collarbone. He could feel her warm salty tears prickle to his skin and fall to his T-shirt making it wet, he looked worriedly at her as she sat there and cried into his chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" she whined uncontrollably.

Wally felt guilt settle in his stomach and tears forming in his eyes.

All this time Kuki had worried so much and for some strange reason he felt like all this time she had held it back with a smile to make him happy.

He carefully put his arms around her and hugged her tightly into him.

"I'm sorry... I won't"

She clutched on to his blouse even tighter and gave into her tears.

"Is-is it o-kay if I c-ry no-ow?" she whined into his chest shaking like mad.

"Yeah" he said softly "It's okay if you cry now"

She wailed, so relieved, so hurt. So many feelings at once exploding inside of her, making her shake.

Wally carefully stroke her hair trying to hush her the best he could; she clutched onto his T-shirt burring her nose into the hollow of his collarbone.

"I'm sorry" she wailed hoarsely

"For what?"

"Because I ended you up in here"

"Hey" he stretched her out in arms length looking in her eyes, he carefully wiped her tears away with his thumbs "It's not your fault"

"It is! I couldn't help..."

"It's not your fault Kuki. It really isn't"

Kuki nodded a little, but it felt like she wasn't fully convinced; she lay her head into him gain.

She could hear his heartbeat through his shirt.

His steady heartbeat, his steady breath, his steady stroking of her hair and back.

How was she to tell him she thought she'd fallen for him?

When was she to tell him?

Was she even sure?

Surely, he had been there for her more or less since the day they met, always having her back and protecting her like a real friend would.

Was his behavior towards her strictly friendship towards her, or did he like her feel like there might be more to it?

Was t worth taking the chance on him?

She couldn't bear the thought of risking her friendship for telling her feelings to him.

It could become awkward if he didn't feel the same; or if he did and they then broke up.

She felt her cheeks heat as she listened to his heartbeat.

Why did she even worry about all of these things?

The most important thing was that she had her best friend back, and when he was ready she was going to ask him to teach her how to defend herself. She never new when, or if, she ever needed it again,, but if she was she wouldn't risk her friend's life for her sake.

The door to the room opened and Kayla came into the room with Wilbert at her heels; Wilbert held Joey's hand and led him into the room.

Kuki looked up at the blond haired woman and let go of her friend so his mother could get to crunch him in a hug.

Kuki would have a lot of time so many other days, but for now she would let Wally's family hug their son and give him their welcome back to them.

* * *

**End of chapter one of "Alone", I hope you enjoyed it**

**Criticism and/or advices for improvement is/are highly appreciated :3  
**

**For a chance to read some of my own original work visit my website: spasmostar[dot]weebly[dot]com  
**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


	2. Hospital VI

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

Enjoy :3

* * *

Hospital VI

Kuki had been pacing in and out and back and forth for a while, waiting for 'her turn' to see Wally again. She knew she had her wish about being the first to see him wake fulfilled, but she really felt like just being alone with her best friend when being with him.

With her logic she could understand that surely the Beetles family would want that too; they might not tell her out of fear it might hurt her if they just blurted out 'Care to leave?' or something in the likes of that.

She paced down to the venting machine from which she had gotten so many cups of hot chocolate these past two months. She starred a little at the machine debating with herself whether or not she should buy a cup for herself and perhaps one from Wally; except the fact that he could hardly breathe without his mask, or maybe it had just been the shock of suddenly being robbed of the oxygen the mask provided which had made him cough so violently.

In any case Kuki was more than certain that the doctors would definitely not remove the mask the first week or two; whichever suited Wally best.

Kuki giggled a little about the mental list of things Wally might be making in this moment, what he needed do once he was rid of the mask. Shaving would most likely be on his list, and getting a hair cut would definitely be on his list.

She giggled a little with herself, seeing Wally with all those stubble and shoulder length hair, which some might label as Swede-hair, was somewhat amusing. He looked really different with it, sometimes when she saw him, especially now in his wake, it was like seeing a whole new person.

Funny that artificial changes, such as the length of your hair, could make you seem so incredibly different.

Kuki took one last look at the machine knowing very well that if she was to get hot chocolate she would only be able to get it for herself if the chances were that Wally might not be able to breathe perfectly fine on his own just yet. Seeing as hot chocolate was Wally's preferred drink, especially because it could calm him as much as it could, and especially seeing as he might need calming after just waking up realizing he'd been gone for two months; he might want to have something to relax his nerves with.

Kuki shook her head slightly making her hair flow playfully with her movements. It would be really unfair of her to have hot chocolate when Wally couldn't have any; but since he was awake she would have to admit with herself that she might most likely just prefer talking with him and fill him I on the subject so he could make the exams and still graduate and move on with her. She knew him well enough to know that was a thing he would really like doing.

Wally hadn't had one day of absence from school yet, surely the teachers would let him go to exam even if his absence percentage had raised dramatically from the fact that he wasn't there. On the other hand it wasn't really his fault, t was not like he had begged to land where he had landed, all because of her.

Kuki looked down onto the gray floor of the hospital and started pacing slowly back to Wally's room dragging her feet after her.

The teachers just _had_ to let Wally do exams if he was capable of meeting; they just _had_ to! And if nothing else Kuki would gladly repay him for landing him in here by tutoring him and get him to catch up. Perhaps she could make Max agree to help with the maths and science subject since he was really strong in those subjects; _and_ extremely good at explaining and teaching others.

Kuki could easily see Max as a teacher for elementary students, maybe even junior high students, he just had a way of explaining and helping and everything.

Kuki could definitely see what her friend Kimmy saw in him.

As she paced, lost in her own thought and trying to cheer herself up and remove the guilt from her chest, Kuki accidentally bumped into Mrs. Beetles near the guest room.

"Oh Kuki" Mrs. Beetles chirped cheerfully, sending the Japanese girl a warm smile "I was wondering where you went off to dear! We were wondering where you went off to. Especially Wally"

Kuki felt her heart skip a beat and had to suck her cheeks in to make sure Kayla wouldn't see the blush she could clearly feel creep across her cheeks

"Wally asked for me?" she then asked, breathlessly and surprised

Kayla gave her a nod with a big grin on her face "He said he really wanted you in there and asked if we could come again another day; I got a little saddened by it, but I think he's really worried about you. You are after all his best friend"

Kuki could feel her heart sink by this statement, she looked to the side and fixated her gaze somewhere random on the floor, dotting her eyes further downwards. She did not really fancy the idea of Kayla seeing her getting so obviously hurt about something as small as the statement that she was Wally's best friend.

That's right.

That's all she would probably ever be.

Wally' best friend. Nothing more, nothing less; and the gravity of that reality seemed to weigh her heart down in such a strange way. Like gravity had found a way to affect the inside of her body and pull down her heart so it fell somewhere to the bottom of her rib cage near her stomach.

"Something wrong dear?" Kayla asked bending down and cocking her head a little, as though trying to lock her eyes with Kuki so they could have eye contact and speak properly together.

"No" Kuki shook her head "Nothing at all Kayla, I guess I just feel a little bad that he's tossing you out like that"

Kayla laughed a warm rich laughter and put her hand lovingly on Kuki's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"We don't mind it at all dear; we have all the time in the word and we know he will be coming back home safely one day. That's all that matters. For no you go see him, he seems like he could really use a friend to fill him in about now. Especially since he saw his little night table being over filled with cards and gifts"

Kuki could feel herself smile a little and giggled inwardly, trying to imagine how Wally must have reacted when he had set his eyes on that ugly purple glittery teddy bear the football team had gotten him for laughs. She wasn't even sure if it was supposed to be a bear though, it looked something like a mixture of a mouse and a bear at the size of a rainbow monkey, if not a little smaller. Definitely much slimmer than a rainbow monkey.

The door to Wally's room got opened and Wilbert came out with Joey holding his hand. Joey looked like he was both sad and a little disappointed about having to leave his brother so soon, but if what Kayla had said was true, which Kuki didn't doubt it was, Wally would like it more to see Kuki at given moment and just have her tell him about... Well about what she wasn't really sure of.

Kayla gave Kuki a little hug and stretched the girl out at arms length giving both of her shoulders a loving squeeze

"I'll see you around Kuki" she then said, and as the Beetles family went down the hall, Kuki turned around, took a small breath, opened the door to Wally's room and entered.

* * *

**End of chapter two of "Alone" (tehee~ "cliffies" are funneh~ :PP)**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated :3**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**

**A/N: OH MY GOD! Just read it and found AT LEAST three typos! Damn xDD I really get too excited writing these ^^;  
**

**I will correct all of the typos (and grammar flaws) in every chapter when this story is up for rewriting, but if I do it now I'll end up focusing so much on correcting flaws that I'll forget to write new chapters.  
**

**I find one fault, I find millions of faults (the joys of being perfectionistic xD)  
**


	3. Hospital VII

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr- Tom Warburton does.

Enjoy :3

* * *

Hospital VII

The door creaked slightly on its hinges and reminded Kuki that she should really have told the nurses about this the moment she found out.

"Hey" Kuki closed the door after her and send Wally a careful smile

He looked up from reading a get-well-soon card which his family had given him and smiled back at Kuki.

"Hey" he put the card on the small night table, which was flooded with flowers and cards, as well as the purple plush mouse, hidden somewhere behind the flowers his mother had gotten for him.

"Your mom said you tossed her out" Kuki said with a little giggle going over to sit on a chair next to Wally's hospital bed

"Tossed out, and tossed out" Wally cocked his head a little to one side then the other "I just told her I really felt like spending time with my best friend when I got told she's been sitting by my side every day for the last two months. And sleeping over on weekends" he gave Kuki a look, almost boring his eyes into her as though he was blaming her for it.

"Well" Kuki said, putting her hands in her lap between her legs, pressing the back of her palms with her knees nervously. "I just really wanted to be the first one to see you when you woke up" she bit her bottom lip softly and put a stray of hair which had fallen in her face, behind her ear, looking out the window.

The time almost read ten am and the sun was high up in the sky, and it was Monday, and she needed to explain her absence when she went to class later, and she wondered if Wally's room would get flooded with worried classmates when they heard the news.

She hoped not though. Even though she knew perfectly fine that it was a selfish wish, she really wanted to have Wally to herself and not have to worry about all of their classmates and friends coming in at random, without knocking or thinking or anything.

"They say I'm not gonna play football again" Wally said after some silence "Say if my ribs crash again I might not live though it, and playing football just gives too much of a risk with all the tackling and stuff."

"Oh" Kuki looked at her shoes, not really sure what to say to her best friend.

She knew he really loved playing football more than anything else, and now it was getting taken away from him.

"I'm really sorry about that" she then said quietly.

Wally let out a small grunt, and shook his head a little.

"They won't even let me run the first two weeks after I get out of here"

"When will you get out?"  
"I dunno" Wally shrugged his shoulders and opened a box of chocolate he had gotten from Kimmy and Kate "I hope soon, I wanna take my exams and move on to junior year in high school after summer along with the rest of you"

Kuki nodded at him, but didn't say anything for now. If Wally had something he really wanted off his chest she thought he ought to talk first and then she could be the supportive friend who listened when he needed it.

Right now she'd say he needed it more than anything else.

"Chocolate?" Wally offered, holding out the box for Kuki.

"Thanks" she smiled.

They chew a little on their chocolate in silence until Wally broke it.

"What am I supposed to do about exams? I got told from my parents they're in like ten weeks, no way I'll be able to catch up on two months absence and still be able to learn all the new stuff."

"Well... I wouldn't mind reading a little with you, plus the last two weeks of school before our one week study break, we're kind of just revising with the teachers, it's voluntary if you wanna come."

"Are you coming?" he offered his box of chocolates to her after he took a new piece, she smiled at him as she accepted.

"Well yeah, I think it's really good to go to the revision with the teachers. You can really ask into the subjects and get explained anything you don't understand in detail. It's really nice."

"I'll do it for sure" Wally said "Even though I'm sure reading with you will give me very good chances for catching up on everything" Kuki blushed at his words "I just think it'd be nice also going to revision classes and really get it nailed down.

I'm really hoping to get back in time to do ordinary exams so I don't have to do sick exams in the middle of summer break"

"I'm sure you will" Kuki smiled "Oh by the way! Have you said hi to Mr. Glitter?"

Kuki went and took the purple plush mouse and presented it to Wally; it was as though she ony now noticed that they had replaced his mask with a tube in the nose.

Wally almost chocked in his chocolate laughing.

"Wa-ha! What the crud is that?" his eyes started watering up at the sight of the mouse.

Purple, with neon yellow underneath its feet and inside its ears. It was covered with silver glitter in the purple fur, had brown eyes, a crooked pointy nose and whiskers that used to be straight, but were now bent a little.

"It's Mr. Glitter" Kuki smiled "Football team got him for you, they thought he'd make you laugh, which would cheer you up."

Wally held his ribs a little in pain and quieted down his laughter.

"Damn them" he said "It made me laugh all right" he wiped the last of his tears of laughter away with the back of his hand, and looked at the pathetic plushy Kuki held around the stomach with one hand.

Two of her fingers supported it's legs and feet so that if she moved them it would look as though the plushy was doing a weird dance.

"Aww" Kuki said, directing her index finger up to the plushy's neck and pressed on it to make it look like the mouse was looking down in sadness "You made him all sad now". Kuki send Wally a little pout of her own and he snickered with himself.

Kuki was definitely a friend he would never want to lose.

"Well I better make it up to him again, won't I?"

Kuki pressed and unpressed with her finger, making the mouse's head bob as though it was nodding.

"Yes please" she said in a sad voice, talking for the plush mouse

"Okay Mr. Glitter" he said, reaching out for it and pulling it into him "I'm very sorry"

Then he did the strangest thing ever, a thing he never thought he'd do to a stuffed animal ever. Especially not in front of a girl.

He gave Mr. Glitter a peck on his pointy nose and pushed him back again, hitting Kuki's fingertips with his own, but not removing them with a fast movement.

Instead he drew them back slowly, stroking Kuki's fingers with his own, sending an electric shock wave through her entire body.

She sucked in her cheeks to hide her blush, yet still managed to smile at the blonde.

"Thank you Wally" she said, acting for the mouse again, leaning him in and pushing it's nose against Wally's to imitated the mouse giving him a peck in return.

"Welcome Mr. Glitter"

Kuki couldn't help but notice that Wally really had to hold in his laughter. It definitely didn't take a genius to see that Wally wasn't really used to acting like this with stuffed toys at all.

He was probably the type who would never give things like these a 'soul' like Kuki did with her stuffed animals.

"Mr. Glitter loves you" Kuki chirped, bouncing the purple mouse from side to side with a smile at Wally.

"I love you too" Wally smiled, making Kuki stop dead in her tracks.

Even Wally froze up when he realized what he had just said.

"_It_ too. I love _it_ too"

Kuki bit her bottom lip softly and Wally scratched behind his neck nervously. The times seemed to stop with silence entering, coating the air with toxic.

"Ahem" Wally cleared his throat, trying to get the fog of awkwardness to disappear form the room.

Why did he have to make such a stupid slip-up when him and Kuki were just having so much fun?

"So... You're gonna bring me my school books tomorrow yeah?"  
"Sure" Kuki said, standing up to put Mr. Glitter back on his place.

She wasn't sure if it was an accident that Wally had said _you_ instead of _it_, but it still really bothered her to feel that it had put something between them, even if just for now.

"Mr. Glitter is so lucky to have you" she then blurted out, sitting on Wally's bed

"How come?"  
"I dunno" she shrugged "He just is"

And then without warning, she leaned into his chest and put her arms around him and just held him in a soft hug, giving him room to easily push her off if he wanted to. But he didn't. Instead he put his left arm around the lower of her back, pulling her a little closer, and with his right hand he played a little with her hair.

She could hear his heartbeat underneath his shirt and clutched onto the shirt, she really didn't feel like leaving this spot, but her comfort in Wally's arms was cut off when he slowly pushed her out in arms length still holding onto her.

She looked into his emerald eyes and felt like she didn't need words, she just needed this.

Needed to look into his eyes and know that he was looking into hers, with a little smile on his lips, leaning closer to her, looking into her, burying his hands and fingers in her long raven hair.

She couldn't help but put her hands on his shoulders near his collarbone, and just rest them there caressing his skin lightly with her fingertips.

Every inch of his body seemed to be shaking underneath him, and his throat went dry, and his heart picked up on speed, and suddenly she was all that existed around him.

And he kept pulling her closer and closer to him, their noses almost touching before she closed her eyes, and he rested his eyes too, and he took in her scent, and he felt her getting closer and closer, and he could feel her breathe on him and it made him go crazy in his head.

So many questions wnt through his head; if this would be a good idea, if this was right to do, if they would be okay, where they would be standing after this.

What if everything they had broke?

It seemed so fragile in his head as she kept coming closer and closer, drowning his thought with her being.

But he never got to taste her lips, and she never got to taste his, because just as he could feel her lips brush against his own, soft as feathers, a knock came on the door, and they had to push each other away as a nurse entered telling that it was time for Wally to attend the school program the hospital offered.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in soccer yesterday; it's UEFA Euro cup ;D**

**Anyways**

**End of chapter three of "Again"**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated :3**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


	4. Hospital VIII

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr- Tom Warburton does.

Enjoy :3

Written on June 16th 2012

* * *

"So? How was it?" Kimmy was practically sliding on the floor by now.

She had been listening breathlessly to Kuki about what had happened yesterday, and during the story she had moved further and further to the edge of her chair, not wanting to miss one single word, or spelling of what Kuki was saying.

"I already told you" Kuki sighed, cheeks burning red. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing for her to be telling about this, part of her felt like she should really have been asking before blabbing about this whole incident.

"No you didn't"

"Yes, I did. I never got to kiss him, I just got to brush my lips against his"

"And how was that?"

"I don't know. Soft?"

Kimmy squealed incredibly high pitched and beamed up as though she knew something Kuki didn't. Kuki wasn't even sure she wanted to know what it was Kimmy thought she knew, but she could probably look forward to her telling some of her female friends, and then the entire school would know that she, Kuki Sanban, had been but a millimeter from kissing Wallaby Beetles full on the lips with full intention.

Surely one of them might know Amber and ell her, unless Kimmy accidentally blabbered it out to her next time they met.

"Kimmy?"

"Mmm?"

"Do me a favor?"

Kimmy cocked her head curiously to the site with a small smile on her face

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not Amber. She was busy trying to blame me and Wally for being together behind her back, if she ever hears I almost just kissed him potentionally; she'll then have her suspicion 'confirmed'"

"What? Kuki you really thought I'd tell?"

"Tell what?" Kate went and sat next to her sister, placing her lunch in front of her

"Kuki is worried Wally won't pass so she's trying to find someone to help him, but he doesn't want her to tell the entire school because he doesn't want to seem weak. The usual"

Kuki looked a little surprised at the younger twin. Kimmy never lied, not even a little white lie, and especially never to her older twin sister.

"I see" Kate said "Well... Max is good at maths, and he won't tell..."

"That's actually a really good idea!" Kuki blurted out "I'll go tell him when I visit him again, if Max is up for it?"

"Up for what?" Max came over, pecking Kimmy on the cheek before sitting next to her

"Teaching Wally maths and preparing him better for the exam"

"Hmm... well if Wally is up to it I wouldn't mind"

"Cool" Kimmy smiled "Then you'll talk with Wally about it when you see him right Kuki"

She winked knowingly at Kuki making her blush look down; she should definitely never have told this to anyone. Not even Kimmy.

Wally would never forgive her.

* * *

Hospital VIII  
Friday May 18th 2007

_Oh my gosh Kuki! You should try for another kiss again!_

Kuki stared at her cell phone and the text Kimmy just had sent her a few minutes ago.

She still hadn't had the time to reply and to be honest she didn't feel like she wanted to reply.

Kimmy had no idea what she was talking about and now more than earlier this afternoon Kuki really wished she hadn't told Kimmy anything. Not that Kuki didn't trust her, but Kimmy couldn't keep her silence forever, sooner or later she might spill the beans.

Kuki wouldn't reply on the text, she would simply ignore ever reading it, pretend she hadn't seen it, act as though it didn't exist.

She would not mention anything to Wally. Well not about Kimmy's text anyways, but maybe about the fact that she had blurted out to Kimmy what happened between them yesterday.

She knew he would most likely be mad at her or maybe even disappointed, or maybe both; but she would gladly choose being scolded rather than lying any day when it came to Wally.

She knocked on his door three times as she always did, if he was in the middle of changing things would become pretty awkward between them if she saw him. They might even be awkward today.

She hadn't even talked to Wally the night of the day where she almost kissed him, she had just wrote him an apologetic text message and then wrote him goodnight. Though she had felt really bad and guilty about it she felt like it was better than seeing him again, and then not anyways.

To be perfectly honest she actually missed him quite a lot and had wanted to see him so much yesterday evening, but instead she had kept her distance and put a gap between them. What of she had went back? What would have happened then?

Would it be awkward? Would they have been able to talk and laugh it off again?

And now Kuki had made it even more difficult, even more awkward, even more distant.

"Enter!" Wally's voice came from the other side of the door, it sounded a little depressed and like he had some doubts whether or not he would really let it her in.

Kuki opened the door breathlessly ad peeked in carefully, Wally was siting in his hospital bed reading the get-better-soon card she had made for him.

"Hi Wally"

He looked up at her briefly, then went back to reading her card with an empty look

"Hey" he said shortly, very focused on reading.

Kuki want and sat herself on the chair she would always sit on whenever visiting him. She knew very well with herself she had fallen for her best friend and now she was seriously out on deep waters, out where she couldn't swim and Wally wasn't there to her.

"Can I ask you something Kuki?"

"Sure?"

"Not that I demand you here every day, but you kind of disappeared so suddenly yesterday and I hoped that you would come back so we could... Talk about what happened"

"I'm sorry Wally, I got so confused I didn't know what to do"

"Then come talk to me! I thought we were best friends?"

"We are!" Kuki felt tears burning in her eyes

Wally looked at her and felt his temper and impatience cool down

"I'm sorry, I know I didn't know what to do either; I mean... You're my best friend and I don't want to ruin whatever we have it's just... I... I think I..." Wally sighed "Look, we can still be friends if anything goes wrong, you do know that right?"

Kuki pouted and looked down "What of we can't? If we'll be awkward and not be able to communicate, and the jealousy? What if I become like Amber and accuse you of stuff you don't do and then we lose each other and then..."

Kuki never got to finish her ramblings on what could go wrong if they ever dared taking the next step, because in that moment Wally shut her up by planting his lips on her's, soft and warm, but it felt so short, so incredibly short, before he parted with her again.

He had his eyes locked to hers when he left her with his taste lingering on her lips even after he left her and now he was sitting there, his hand planted softly on her jaw drilling his hypnotizing emerald orbs into her.

"Why don't we just take a chance Kuki? We can always be friends again I mean, we have always been friends since the day I came here and I really trust you"

"I trust you too"

She couldn't control it, she had known this fact with herself for so long now, subconsciously it had probably started sneaking in before he dated Amber which was why she felt jealous, and maybe a part of her had enjoyed seeing Wally jealous of her and Derick, even though it was a horrible thing to enjoy.

But the feelings she had for the boy in front of her had grown and started to peak at her conscious mind, and he had just _kissed_ her.

She couldn't do anything about her actions, she knew they were right and they were able to describe everything she felt for the blond hair Australian boy in front of her

Everything that felt so right to feel about him, like she had felt it before. So she let her body obey the actions her feelings were pleading her to do, and she leaned into him, watching him smile at her and let her come at him, letting her relax into him and letting her taste his lips and feel their heat on her's as though this was the way it was meant for them to be.

Friends who turned to more, bu could still goof of as the best friends they still were deep inside it all.

He closed his eyes relaxed allowing himself to taste her lips, drown in them, letting the heat of her lips meat his own mix with his own.

They had a honey-like taste to them, such an incredibly pleasant taste, he stroke her shoulders gently and felt her stroke his chin and jaw, and before even wanting to he let her part with him and felt the heat of her breath linger on his lips, wet from her moist.

Her taste was still there so incredibly clear and he felt like whatever he had of words hidden from her about his feelings need not be said, they had just been showed through this simple action. This one little action that felt so uncertain because it held so much, amongst those things it also held the truth.

The naked and exposed truth and Wally felt himself leaning into her and felt her leaning back into him allowing them to drown again in whatever had been left unsaid since yesterday; all of those things that had been hidden somewhere deep deep down for months just to pop up at the most unexpected times of them all.

* * *

**I apologize for the upload delay, I hope you enjoyed chapter four of "Alone"**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvements is/are highly appreciated**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**

**Next week I'll be in Liverpool visiting my boyfriend so I won't be writing/uploading :)**


	5. Home bound

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr- Tom Warburton does.

Enjoy :3

Written on June 30th 2012

* * *

Home bound  
Friday May 25th 2007

He hadn't told her anything yet about going home today, despite the fact she was his girlfriend. He had just told her not to come to the hospital because he had a surprise for her, but that the surprise was him coming home he hadn't told her.

His girlfriend, for a week now. Wally chuckled silently with himself carrying his stuff in his bag packs and a few plastic bags which his mother had given to him, it was hard to grasp how they had handled the things that had gone on between them and how many of their shared friends had come to help Wally out with revising and catching up, in a few days exam would be there and the teachers had said that Wally had a good chance of moving up with his friends and class mates, he would not have to take te year over because of her and all she had done for him.

In return he had promised her when he got better and able to exercise again he would teach her self defense.

Though some bad news had also followed him out of the hospital; like the fact that he wouldn't be able to play football ever again because of the risk of pressing the ribs if tackled, and if Wally' ribs were damaged again he wouldn't stand much of a chance of overcoming it again.

Also he wasn't allowed to do physical education or any kind of exercise in the next two weeks or so, this didn't really sit well with him since he loved sports more than anything else. Sports had often showed him the way out of trouble, he had forgotten that in junior high and got reminded of it again in high school and now he couldn't maintain it for two weeks.

He held his ribs a little and took a deep breath take standing on the spot for about three seconds to give himself time to catch his breath, letting the air fill up his lungs before continuing.

He was looking forward to eat his mother's food again, and be able to go across the street to see Kuki, and pass his exams and get on with his future, whatever that future would be he wasn't too sure of yet, but he had all the time in the world to find out.

All the time and all the opportunities he ever needed right ahead of him.

Wally looked at the house belonging to his parents. Stepped to the door and entered with a sense of confidence.

"I'm home!"

"Wally!"

Kuki came running towards him with a smile that reached her eyes, how long she had been here Wally didn't know and to be honest he couldn't care less the moment she ran to him, and slowed down to hug him; if it had not been for his ribs she would surely have jumped him and given him one of her famous bear hugs which he wouldn't mind at all.

For now he would settle with smiling at her and telling her _Surprise!_ Before kissing her on the lips, letting her decide how long she wanted to stay there.

"Welcome back my kangaroo" his mother beamed.

Kuki took it as her Que to let go of him and so she did, Wally went to his mother and gave her a hug, not that he wanted his parents to know about him and Kuki like this, it could have been fun keeping it a secret for the excitement of it.

Not that it would matter much. If Kuki had already told Kimmy, Kimmy would tell someone she knew because she wasn't the best at keeping secrets.

Sooner or later their parents would have learned anyways depending of circumstances, they had all the time in the wold to get used to their parents mocking, if they were to tease them in any way.

* * *

**I apologize for the upload delay, I hope you enjoyed chapter five of "Alone"**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvements is/are highly appreciated**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**

**There will be a short delay on the two new chapters, I deeply apologize**


	6. Eight years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does**

**Enjoy :)**

**I apologize for the delay. **

**I ran in to a slight writer's block, but I'll do my best to catch up by writing three new chapters before next Saturday :)**

* * *

Eight ears later

_Friday May 15th 2015 (age 25)_

Time had passed so fast and somewhat smoothly, and even though they had had their arguments and off days they had still stuck together and were finishing their degrees next year.

Wally couldn't believe it had already been eight years since their first kiss and they had still stayed together for all of this time.

Even though Kuki could have quite the temper sometimes and scare him a bit, he still loved that about her.; the way she was able to set him straight if she though he had been out of line.

He also loved her honesty when they had been together, if there were places she still didn't feel comfortable for him to touch her.

He remembered once in start of university where she had tried to pressure herself to have sex with him because her friends had been trying to convince her that guys were primitive creatures who would leave you if you let them wait too long before 'jumping' them.

Even though he knew Kuki had known there probably was nothing to it, and Wally would wait however long he had to for her to also be comfortable, she still had felt so guilty that he was ready to give her almost anything and she couldn't give him much in return.

But now here they were, still 'pure' and still pretty happy ad finishing their degrees.

Kuki finishing her nurse degree and ready for a job after exam, and Wally was ready to be a music -and P.E teacher for elementary school kids at the age of nine to eleven.

About five years ago he had asked her if she wanted to move in with him since they had stuck for xx years by then, she had broken into tears of happiness (a typical Kuki thing) and two years later they had gotten an offer on a house they both really liked, meaning that they had said yes to the offer and used about half a year unpacking the belongings they wanted with them and setting into the small house with three bedrooms upstairs and a large living room, as well as a pretty spacy kitchen downstairs.

Why they already needed so much space wally wasn't really sure of, but this was the house both of them had liked the best (especially Kuki) and so this is what they had ended up with.

Wally was sitting at his desk he had put up in one of the rooms upstairs. Might as well make a work space in one of the room where he could work in private seeing as they already had more rooms than they needed, he had his head bent over some paperwork which was frustrating him more and more by the moment.

Wally gave a heavy sigh and slammed his head onto the desk tiredly and frustrated.

"Are you okay Wally?" Kuki's sweet voice came from the door

He loved the sound of her voice sometimes, though when he was frustrated he could sometimes get annoyed by the sweetness in it and accidentally snap at her.

"Mmm" Wally groaned lifting his head a little "Not really, I hate this stuff"

Kuki paced over to him and looked at the work over his shoulders

"Hmm... This looks pretty easy compared to my medical studies" she said

"Oh yeah? Well you don't have to teach someone medical studies when you're done. I need to teach this to small kids who may not understand it properly unless I make it simple or funny, and I need to memorize all these stupid things.

I know it's 'only' music, but you gotta know your stuff to teach it"

Kuki crossed her arms a little offended that her boyfriend had been snapping at her once again

"Well sorry that I don't understand your complicated life Beetles!"

"What?" Wally turned in his chair "I never said that! I just said I don't think yours isn't easier than mine, because I have to teach this to kids!"

"You don't need to yell at me Wally!"  
"You started the yelling!"

"Well you started the snapping!"

Silence.

Wally groaned and put his head between his hands tiredly then let out a sigh

"I'm sorry Kuki. I'm just tired and frustrated"

Kuki uncrossed her arms and loosened a little

"I'm sorry too, for yelling at you" she held a little break giving him space to breathe "Maybe we should go to sleep, you also seem tired"

Wally leaned his head back a little with a small sigh and closed his eyes

"I am"

Kuki took a few steps closer to him and started softly massaging his templates, Wally let out a little moan in enjoyment.

"Yeah... Let's go to bed Kooks"

* * *

_Monday May 18th 2015_

Of all the days their year-day could have fallen on of course it had to be a Monday, but he had been planning this for so long and saved up from his part time job the best he could and he had finally found one that fit her which he was certain she would like.

Golden with engravings that looked like small butterflies and an emerald in the top instead of a diamond. Something different or unique was always good in her eyes and honestly Wally really liked this too. He had liked since he first set eyes on it a few months ago and decided, that since he already had plans to do this he would reserve it and pay it and build up his guts to tell her everything he felt and ask for her to be his.

_10 pm_

"How'd you like it?" Wally asked, stars sparkling in his eyes

"It was really nice Wally, it's been a while since we were able to dine out" Kuki smiled

Wally knew it was probably stupid seeing as they both had studies to attend tomorrow, but he wanted this to be right and he wanted ti ask her in a special day. And today was their year-day, the day they started dating eight years ago; the day they had their first kiss in the hospital bed Wally had been laying in for so incredibly long that he hadn't even noticed the time pass by.

"You do know I love you right?"  
Wally held her waist from and led her through the darkened park, breathing warmly on her shoulder and neck.

"Mmm I know" Kuki smiled, and relaxed into him "I love you too"

He led her further on in the park beneath the trees and into the grass, over to a lake hidden behind tree after tree with a clear view of the sky and the stars starting to peak in the sky painted red by the setting sun.

No one ever came here, no one knew it existed because it was that well hidden, but to him it was perfect.

Kuki looked around as she stood in the middle, she couldn't believe she had never stumbled upon this place before. It looked so beautiful, so tranquil.

"Wow, this place is beautiful Wally! How come I've never seen this before?"  
"No one knows it's here, it's hidden too well, even in winter. I found it by accident one day.

I don't know if you noticed, but we had to go all the way around to find an entrance without being hit by too many branches"

"I did, it as a bumpy way in here" Kuki giggled

If it had been any other guy, especially if she hadn't known him for that long, the though of no one knowing about this place might have made her weary, but she had known Wally for so long and she trusted him completely; she would probably never have a reason not to.

Wally sat on the moist grass patting the spot next to him.

"Sit Sanban" he teased

Kuki sat herself next to him and tried counting the few stars peeking on the sky

"One, two, three..." then she went quiet for a moment counting in her head "I see ten stars so far, ho w about you?"  
Wally held an arm around her pulling her closer and started counting, then lost track and started over.

"Twelve I think"

"I only see ten" Kuki pondered out loud

"Your eyes deceive you my dear Sanban"

"My eyes are perfectly fine Beetles" she giggled pecking his lips softly.

Wally laughed and pecked her back, stroking her back with one hand and fishing his little box out with the other hand, and opened it behind her.

"Your eyes are bad as can be" Wally teased her sliding his hand on top of her head and covered her eyes with it.

Kuki giggled playfully trying to pry him off, it wasn't easy to hold a hand over her eyes and get the small box in front of her, but he somehow managed to do it all.

"Then tell me what you see" Wally said loosing his grip over her eyes revealing them to the ring in front of her.

He could feel her breath stop for a while and he would guess her eyes were widening, indeed they were.

Kuki looked at the golden ring, with engraving of little butterflies, one on each side of the emerald in the middle, her eyes widening and her heart stopping for a moment just to pick up in speed.

"Wally?" was he trying to ask her what she thought he was trying to ask her?

"What do you say Sanban? Wanna change your last name to Beetles?"

Wally barely got to react before she turned around in his grip and hugged him into herself. He could feel her warm tears hitting his collarbone

"Yes!" she whispered tears flowing down "Yes!"

* * *

**End of chapter six of "Alone"**

**Hope you liked it even though it was delayed :3**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement is/are highly appreciated**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


	7. I do

_**Author: TippierCoffee**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Codename: Kids Next Door". All credit goes to rightful owner, Mr. Tom Warburton**_

_**Note: BOOM! I'm back! :D  
I am ever so sorry for this most unnecessary wait, my brain has been everywhere else lately, and I finally got myself pulled together. Now I am ready to finish this story so I can move on with all the others I want to do**_

_**Please do enjoy lads and ladies**_

* * *

I do

_Two years later..._

Heat. It was coating him, suffocating him, making him sweat. Thirst prickled in his throat along with the coming hyperventilation. Nervousness tensed his nerves and part of him felt like screaming for time to hurry up.

Why he was so nervous about her reply, he did not grasp. He did not understand, all he knew was that this was for real now, and people _would_ be watching him. Studying him. Following his every move. An expert in mixed-culture-weddings had set the stage, and a priest of no actual religion was standing at a podium, ready to welcome her.

Lights were illuminating the room in a warm coat of yellow, people were seated in rows, his family to the right (When you faced the podium), and her family to the left.  
She would be standing on his left hand side in ten minutes time. Ten horribly long minutes.

Wally tried to divert his thoughts, swallowing hard, feeling his thick spit scratching his throat and making him even more thirsty than he already was. He inhaled the scent of fresh leaves and hot wood, almost like an outdoor sauna, ready to relax him.  
For the hundredth time in less that five minutes he peeked towards the entrance again. Anytime now she could come, and he would see her for the first time in twenty four hours.

He had been really nervous about her well being during her hen night, he knew perfectly well he hadn't had a reason to be worries though, but he simply couldn't help it.  
She had always been there for him, always ready to enlighten his day, and make him feel better if he was ever in a bad mood. And well, he was _marrying_ her today.

He felt how the nervousness trickled down his neck again, and his stomach tensed, and he got his weird feeling he had to go to the restroom, to let out fluids, when in reality he knew he didn't need to. This was pure nervousness on his behalf.

* * *

Kuki glanced at herself in the mirror again, and swirled her body a little to the right, then a little ti the left. Her hair had been put in a small bun behind her head, not too high, yet not too low, Beads had been sat in her hair, and her fringe had been sprayed carefully with a discrete glitter spray to give it a glimmer, that seemed to match her dress.

It almost liked like a body sown kimono with quarter sleeves, around her waist a green belt – which shape looked like how a corset was shaped right below the chest area – decorated the middle of her dress, its with stretching from underneath her bosom, to underneath her ribcage, and made her body shape more visible.

Her veil was tied into her bun, and widening as it crept to the middle of her back, almost disappearing with the white silk of her gown, which gracefully swept over the floor whenever she took a step.

She smiled at her reflection with glimmering autumn colored eyes, tears already starting to prickle in the corner of them.

Kayla brushed her hand carefully over the soft – yet slippery – fabric of the dress, and smiled at her soon-to-be daughter in law. She then gave the young Japanese woman a squeeze on the shoulders, before taking a video camera and sneaking into her seat in the assembly hall they had rented for the occasion.

Kuki could feel how her stomach started filling with butterflies and her breath got stuck in her throat while her heartbeat picked up in speed, beating at least three times faster than usual; today was the actual day.

After having finished studies and working for a full year, and taking a small loan, they were finally here. Incredibly how much faster it was than traditional weddings, it was the planning, the booking of a priest, and the booking of a smaller assembly hall.

For a full two hours it would be theirs, and they had payed extra to have it cleaned after them, so they could just head straight to the Sanban's large backyard, where a pavilion had been set up, should it start raining.

Her ten minutes before walking up the aisle - which her and Wally's family had created, using chairs as a barrier for how wide it was – were ticking closer and closer still.

She looked at her three best friends behind her. Kimberly, Kate and a girl she had met at the hospital she was working on. Abigail Lincoln, who preferred being called Abby, and who Kuki had clicked really well with for some reason. She was still a trainee for half a year more, under her father's wings, walking in his footsteps of being a surgeon. She gave the three of them a small smile, Kimberly smiling brightly back at her, looking ready to explode from happiness – even though she was a bit jealous Kuki managed to get married before her. Katelyn who just send her a calming smile, as if picking up her nervous vibrations and shutting them down, and Abby looked at her, just as relaxed with warm brown eyes.

And suddenly time was up, and Kuki needed to walk accompanied by some traditional Japanese wedding music, which she had insisted were being played while she walked up to Wally. What they played when the two of them walked out she didn't care much for, as long as she got to have this.

She started walking behind her three friends, seeing her father standing in the doorway ready to escort her up to her very-soon-to-be husband.

Walking up the 'isle' she was incredibly glad having her father support her, because even though surely no one could see it, Kuki was quivering all over, feeling wobbly as though she would stumble at any moment. She took a deep breath, taking in the sight of people standing up, cocking their heads to get a clearer view of her; but when she saw Wally all of her worries were washed away, and her breath caught in her throat.

She had never once actually imagined how Wally would look wearing a full tux, but here he was, dressed in a faltering white and a dark gray necktie tugged neatly underneath the jacket. He wore a faltering orange shirt underneath his jacket, its color was so toned down that it almost looked like a white spilled with orange juice, but it suited him non the less. She sank her spit an extra time, smiled at him, watched him gleam back at her, and then, before she even knew of it, his father led her to him, and they stood together in front of their priest.

The priests started his speach while the two of them stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes, and timed seemed to move so incredibly slow as the priest just spoke, and spoke, and spoke, until at a point he asked Wally, of he wanted Kuki to be his wife, and he absently – yet loud enough for people to her – mumbled yes, and when Kuki got her turn she did the same.  
They said their vows, slipped on the rings, and closed in on each other.

Wally had never seen a beauty such as his wife in front of him, and Kuki swallowed every tasted of the kiss when their lips met, pressing her tongue lightly against his lips, begging to taste a little more, even though she new it would be inappropriate, so she retrieved as quickly as she had licked him.

Now, she could finally, officially change her name, and be Mrs. Kuki Sanban Beetles.

* * *

_**BLAH! Sorry for the delay, and all though I would love to do the wedding scene in more detail, and with more speech (and though I was hoping for some dialog during this), I have no idea how a mixed wedding goes on [fail] ^^;  
I hope my emotions made up for it though :)  
Criticize or advice me if you wish, I know I would appreciate either or both ^^**_

_**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**_


	8. Life

_**Author: TippierCoffee**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Codename: Kids Next Door", or any of its characters. All credit goes to rightful owner, Mr. Tom Warburton**_

_**I do apologize for the long delay in this story. I had an exam to focus, and I am annoyed at how much of my plot I seem to have left out, so that will be corrected after I finish.**_

**Agai**_**n I d apologize, and thank you for all of your patience with me in regards of this story.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Life

_Saturday January 7, 2017 (age 26)_

She giggled with the touch of his lips to her neck and felt his hot breath caress the hairs on her neck.

They were soft and careful and nibbled around her neck and earlobe as he carefully ran a warm hand upwards, along with the curves of her sides, then, stopping right before he hit her breasts, he ran them down again and rested them on the lower half of her stomach.  
"That tickles" she giggled, sighing slightly in pleasure

"Oh yeah?" he made sure ti make his voice seductive, as he leaned his body over hers and nibbled at her shoulder "I'm sorry Mrs. Beetles, I didn't know you were ticklish"  
She let out an amused laugh and tried prying him off in a playful manner, without any further success. Her husband was practically pinned to her. Softly on top f her, his body heating her own.

"Liar" she teased

"Why would I lie to a beautiful woman such as yourself? Hmm?"  
He pecked from her shoulders up to her neck, then sucked lightly n it while moving his hands downward, to the point where he was playing with the top line of her panties. He enjoyed how she giggled and sighed in pleasure, and every now and again she would let out a small moan or mutter his name softly under her breath. He simply adored how she said his name when he put her in pleasure and comfort.

Slowly, with some trouble, she turned in his grip, replacing his hands to her buttocks area, where he stayed squeezing the cheeks, while she worked her way to taste his lips and his tongue. He was quick to respond softly, running his hands back up her back, pulling her night top carefully off of her, revealing bare pale pure skin.

She moaned playfully as he kissed down her shoulders popping himself up higher, sneaking halfway over her body to be able to kiss to her collar bone.

"Tell me if it's uncomfortable" he sighed in her ear, kissing lower, covering all of her back with his entire body to kiss further down toward her exposed breasts.

"It's not" she sighed, turning to face him while she caressed his back.

It prickled softly as she ran her nails carefully down his back, while he worked his way to taste all of her.

"Maybe" he said, kissing her right breast, making her sigh in pleasure "It's time we" nibble "started a family of our own"

She started giggling and smiling and a few tears of joy sprang to her eyes. To be honest she didn't know if he actually meant it, or if he was just in Ecstasy tasting her like this for the third time since their marriage. It still made her giggle non the less and she proceeded to playing with the elastic band of his boxers.

"Do you really mean it?" she sighed happily, drowning in the pleasure of him pressed against her.

He turned her halfway towards himself, making her lay flat on the bed, then went kissing her full on the lips.

"Mhmm" he moaned kissing, nibbling, biting, tasting. "You could be such a great Mommy"

She giggled once again, then moaned and pulled at his thick blond locks.

"And you could be a great Daddy"

"Do you want to though?" the sudden coldness of not having him please her made her almost sad, and the doubt in his voice seemed so sudden and almost unfamiliar.

"Do I want to what?" she tried pulling him down again

"Become a Mommy" he muttered, pecking at her collarbone

"Yes" she sighed, pulling him further down "I really do"

That was all it took to get him back on track, and start tasting at her and stripping her further down. She too stripped him until they were completely naked, just them and their house.

Kids... It sounded so wonderful. Felt so wonderful. Felt so ecstatic.

"Daddy"  
"Mommy"

* * *

_Monday October 9, 2017 (age 27)_

_She had taken a test to see whether they had been successful in their ecstatic reproduction, and Wally had been a little uncertain where to place himself when Kuki had told him one week later, that she was in fact pregnant. Wally remembered how he had been filed with excitement and anxiousness, for even though he taught music and physical education to eleven-year-old kids Gallagher Elementary, as well as school soccer and being an extra coach of the junior karate club – with six-year-old kids – he felt like he had no idea how to handle kids._

_His anxiety had rose one of the days when Kuki had come home from a scan with some news for him._

_"How'd it go?" he'd asked her_

_"It went fine"_

_He could still clearly remember that priced smile she had sent him that day, before she went and pecked him on the lips. The taste of her had been so sweet, and even though it had just been a short peck, he had enjoyed every second of it._

_"So? Is it a boy or a girl?" the sparkle in his eyes must have seemed so childish to her, but he didn't care much._

_When her hands fell to her stomach, only just starting to bulge, he had been unable to keep his own away from it._

_"Girl" she'd said with a magnificent smile pecking him of the lips, then the cheek, and then she had whispered to him, voice soft and sweet. "They found a surprise though"_

_"Yeah? And what's that?" unable to stay away from her lips he had pecked her, and held his hands softly onto her stomach._

_"There are two"_

_He still remembered it so clearly, how his eyes had sprung open in surprise as he backed from her lips, still holding his hands to her stomach, and then looking at her._

_"Two?" his mouth had twitched, and before he knew of it he was laughing lowly and matching her radiant smile. "We're having... Twins?"_

_"Mhmm"_

_Her smile. It had been so wonderful, and had made him laugh and kiss her full on the lips, staying there for an eternity._

"Okay Kuki, you just need to relax the best you can" the nurse told her, wiping her sweaty forehead.

Wally held her hand tightly in his own, surprised at how fast these past nine months seemed to have gone by. And now Kuki was already in labor.

He looked her in the eyes and saw how she tried her hardest sending him a brave smile, but it didn't take a genius to see she was in pain, and he couldn't help feeling guilty for putting her through all of that 'just' for kids. He smiled back at her non the less. He stroke her hand calmly and observed the doctor and the nurse readying for the two girls coming soon.

_"I love you" he'd kissed one side of her stomach "And I love you" he'd kissed the other side of her stomach, before he'd gone to her lips "And I love you" just to kiss them as well._

_"We love you too" she'd giggled making him smile at her and pull a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's make a promise Wally"_  
_"What's that?"_  
_"No matter what happens, we'll take goo care of the twins and love them. No matter what"_  
_He'd kissed her passionately, and rested his nose upon hers before answering._

_"No matter what"_

"How are you doing Kooks?"

She moaned a little with sweat prickling down her forehead.

"I'm fine" she smiled, squeezing his hand weakly, then she twisted her face in pain as she had yet another retraction.

"Okay" the doctor said, sliding on a pair of gloves "Let's get started Mrs. Beetles"

Kuki bit her lip, swallowing hard, and then she prepared herself the best she could for bringing life to, not only one, but two individuals.

* * *

Time stretched for an eternity, and twenty minutes of screams and pains and guild passed before the first child was finally out.

She was so small in Wally's arms, and she was. Well, not exactly beautiful, but still, seemed so perfect in every way. Her face already kind of looked pretty similar to that of Kuki's and her green eyes were soaked with tears. A few tiny, sift, back hair were barely visible on top of her head.

First one born got his name of choice, decided by a game of head or tails, so this one was Sheila.

"Look Kuki" he said showing her the girl, and even though Kuki was a little preoccupied moaning in pain, she looked at the girl and got a little smile upon her lips.

"Hello Sheila" she said groggily, then twisting in pain. "I wish this would stop" she then suddenly cries "I can't do this again Wally! It hurts!"  
He watched her, already heartbroken by all the pain she had to go through again. As if round one hadn't been painful enough for her to endure, and for him to listen too. The guild weighed him down and he gave Sheila to one of the nurses who put her in a little cart where she could keep warm, then he held tightly onto his wife's hand.

"Please Kuki" he tried calming her, stroking her knuckles with his thumb "You're doing so well honey"  
"I can't" she cried, even though she knew some time would pass before round two "It really hurts Wally"

"I know" he hushed her, kissing her forehead. "I know, but please hang in there. I know you can do it. And when Sakura is out, we can take them home, and read them stories, and sing to them. And when they become older we can maybe take them to Disneyland or something, and we can play tag with them, and get them a dog. Remember? Get them a brown Labrador." he kissed her hand tenderly.

They had so many plans and hopes already, so many things they wanted to do with the twins when they got old enough, Kuki just had to hang in a little longer and endure this hell one more time, then they could start their new family life. All four of them.

* * *

_**Or can they? I do wonder.**_

_**You know things are gonna happen when the end note holds a hint of suspense.  
Next chapter will be last, and when I rewrite this I'll add a chapter I'd forgotten all about. Fail xD  
Anyways, hope you liked this. And sorry for the delay, would have loved to have it up latest yesterday, but our little end-of-school come-together lasted longer than I had expected. It was nice though ^^**_

_**Criticism and/or advices still appreciated (if you have any) :P**_

_**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**_


	9. Hurt

_**Author: TippierCoffee**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Codname: Kids Next Door" or any of its characters, all credit goes to rightful owner: Mr. Tom Warburton**_

_**Note: So late! So late! I do apologize~ *sweat***_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Hurt

She screamed, and cried, and begged for everything to stop, and he covered his ears the best he could, because she would no longer let him hold her hand in her fit of hysteria.

"Please, please, please!" she screamed in agony, then she broke down in tears as she fell back on the bed. "No more" she cried exhausted with a raspy shaky voice.

Wally tried again for her hand and was somewhat relieved when she let him stay there.

He squeezed her hand softly and got a little worried at how lifeless it felt in his arms, and how tired she looked. Was this normal?

"You are almost there Kuki" he whispered in her ear "You are doing so well"

"Just a bit more Kuki" even the nurse – who knew Kuki from work – seemed a little concerned and had stopped being 'formal' about names.

Kuki gave a little cry in exhaustion and sat up a bit, but it seemed she really didn't have any more strength, even though she had had a three minute break..

"She's losing oxygen" another nurse suddenly said.

What? Wally looked down to Kuki and saw how her face grew paler and paler still and she seemed to be hyperventilating.

"You'll have to go outside now, Mr. Beetles" the first nurse – who had just addressed Kuki by her first name – shoved him carefully outside.

"Wait, what, why?"

"There is no time Mr. Beetles" she said and before hastily closing and locking the door behind her.

Wally stood dumbfounded in the hallway and tried his best to peek through the blinds, which had small openings in them. They weren't that wide though, so Wally really had to do his best to see what was going on in there. He squeezed his eyes together and saw the nurses give on Kuki an oxygen mask as they continued their best helping her with giving birth.

He saw one of the nurses coming towards the blinds and just got to catch a glimpse of her having a plunger in her hands, but she had also seen him.

She looked partly annoyed and partly understanding as she shut those little openings in the blinds completely.

Wally sat himself down on a chair, his hands folded and his elbows resting upon his knees. He let out a deep sigh as he put his head in his folded hands and looked down onto the floor. He was worried what was going to happen to Kuki, and why he couldn't be there.

Maybe because of the whole oxygen mask thing he had just seen, and maybe he would be in the way if he had stayed in there. And he also started wondering what in the world they needed a plunger for. It seemed so dumb.

Time stretched for an eternity, the minutes passed so painfully slowly as he just sat out there unable to do anything what's so ever.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock

"Mr. Beetles" after too long the nurse finally exited the room Kuki. She looked somewhat exhausted, as if it was her who had given birth. "Your other daughter is fine as well, we had to take her out with a plunger though"

For a moment Wally felt like doubling over in laughter at that statement, and also felt a little curious as to how in the world that worked. But his mind didn't want to make him wonder off too fa from the thought of Kuki.

"How about Kuki?"  
"Your wife" well duh... "She's fine Mr. Beetles, no need to worry about her anymore. She had a few troubles breathing, but we gave her oxygen and she ended up handling it rather well.

She's a bit tired at the moment, but apart from that she should be ready to see you."

Wally sighed in relief nodding to the nurse, and then he stood up to enter the room.

He entered the room with a little smile a nurse stationed at the cart where the second twin was and another one bringing in Sheila from the room where new born babies were stationed.

"Hey" He smiled sitting down on a chair next to his obviously very exhausted wife, as nurses and doctors exited.

She gave him a week smile back the head of her bed had been elevated so she was sitting halfway up. She gave a little sloppy wave with her hand, not having much energy for words.

The one remaining nurse rolled the carts over to Wally's side so he could reach either twin if he wished to hold them.

"Just press the green staff button if you need anything" she said with a kind smile as she exited the room, leaving the couple be.

Wally took Kuki's hand smiling as he first looked at her, then the twins, then back at her. And as he did she smiled back her eyes filling with tears. It was almost unbelievable they were both here, and they were both healthy, and she had held out even though she had nearly lost consiousness at a point.

"I can't wait to take them home" she smiled as she rested her eyes with a smile holding Wally's hand.

"Me neither" he smiled "Me neither."

* * *

_**Finally! :D It's done!  
**__**I am so glad to have this done, and I am trying to make a plot, for something special in December, since I really want to get back into the whole mood of writing, and fanfiction is very good at helping me with that. I hope I can get more details to it, but already have a small basic idea. Let's see though :P**_

_**Any crits or advices are still very welcome ^^**_

_**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**_

_**Want to check out my original works? Go to my profile and click the links :)  
**_


	10. End note

_**Hello my faithful readers, and other fellow fanfictioners :P**_

_**I have no idea why these last chapters has been such a fight for me, but at some point I lost it a little, and yet not really, because I have really enjoyed the ride of this entire series ^^**_

_**I am really glad it is over for now, and I think I found out what bugged me about this story.**_

_**What you ask? I am quite sure I have mentioned it, but for some reason I seemed to forget most of my time line [utter fail], and that probably egged me a little.**_

_**Anyhow. I will edit the entire LTLY series in the new year, and I know I said I'd probably have to add a new chapter somewhere.**_

_**However the fact is, after reading chapter six, I found out I didn't need an extra chapter before that chapter, I just need to change this chapter completely to fit it into my original plot-line :)  
Any ways. I will start editing this in January 2013.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the written LTLY series, and look forward to the last piece "Ever after" (comic), which will hopefully be released somewhere in February or March 2013 :)**_

_****__**I hope you are looking as much forward to it as I am.**_

_****__****__**If you already now find yourself a bit curious you can check out the official Ever after tab on my website. Just go to my profile and click the link :)**_

_**Stay safe mangdem (friends) :)**_

_**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**_


End file.
